1. Technical Field
This beam fabrication method relates to extruded aluminum I-beams used in the construction of light-weight over the road trailer chassis that combine high load capacity trailer structures of non-corrosive aluminum frame-work elements.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art structures of this type have relied on a number of beam configurations fabricated out of multiple steel segments and built up trestle-like configurations, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,467,408, 3,892,423, 4,060,145 and 4,877,293.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,408 a heavy duty truck trailer construction is disclosed which shows a conventional goose neck configuration which is typical of a steel fabricated multi-part frame construction for trailers and the like. The patent is directed specifically towards wheel support members which are movably positioned along a slideable beam structure at the end of the trailer configuration.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,423 a trailer construction is disclosed which shows an S-shaped goose neck intermediate portion formed of box beam configurations which are curved to form the transitional area. The box beam is formed of segments secured together and in one embodiment has a secondary space railing element positioned thereabove as noted in FIG. 5 of the drawings.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,145 a lift bed trailer suspension sub-frame is disclosed which is directed towards a specific lift frame configuration on the trailer structure. Ancillary to this disclosure is a typical fabricated steel goose neck or S-shaped portion of the sub-frame formed of multiple steel I-beam portions secured together with reinforcing elements to form the traditional goose neck configuration.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,293 a load bridging dump trailer is disclosed which is directed towards an extensible rear section of the trailer frame which can be extended to increase the overall span of the trailer between its wheeled supports. Secondarily it shows a fabricated goose neck out of a steel construction in which the lower portion of a steel I-beam has been cut-away and then a new flange has been welded in place to form an area of reduced transverse dimension adjacent one end of the frame. The upper portion of the frame members 24 extend horizontally over the entire length of the frame and does not form a true goose neck configuration.